


臆想

by Nine1998



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 这是一个爱和绝望的故事





	臆想

**Author's Note:**

> 【臆想】  
避雷预警：BDSM 病态 秀色 双性恋  
F/f F/m M/f  
剧情偏多，车少

第一个故事：

我是个医生，与此同时我也是个dom，我觉得这并没有什么大不了的事情，每个医生都有自己的小癖好，只是看这些癖好是否有伤大雅罢了。  
我的体质或许总是能吸引一些奇怪的个体，  
安是我的第一个女朋友，具体来说，她是我的病人。  
和自己的病人恋爱并不是一件光彩的事情，但是她第一次来找我的时候，在引导她进入自述阶段后，她哭的像一只红了眼的兔子，偏偏哭完了还要擦一擦眼睛，说只是没有控制住罢了，倔强的样子，真可爱。  
安有重度的焦虑抑郁症，虽然她在做脑电波测试的时候当场睡着了，但那些交错起伏的电波线，缠绕成了一张密密麻麻的大网，包住了她。这个问题在看见了她血常规指数的时候也令我皱起了眉，这姑娘身体是得多差啊，才能亏损成这样。  
我的药量开的不多，西酞普兰和舍曲林的副作用很大，不乏有患者服用后是睡不着的，以防万一，我开了少剂量的佐匹克隆给她。  
复诊日她每次都很按时，可总是聊着聊着就扯到了别的话题上去。  
“姐姐，你一个下午的时间要多少钱啊，我给你，你陪我吧。”  
第三次来的时候，她问道，她的食指轻轻勾着我的掌心，痒痒的。  
我们互相留了联系方式，或者说，我私心给她开了一扇后门。  
我喜欢她挽着我的手臂叽叽喳喳的样子，我也看得清楚她眼中对我的占有，当她在马路上垫脚亲上我的时候，我想，我该恋爱了。  
等她住到我家的时候，我们已经上过床了。  
“我其实并不想好，你的那些药我也没怎么吃，我只是单纯的想来看看，想找一个人说话罢了。”她这样说道，“甚至一开始和你说的很多故事都是骗你的。”  
她这样说的时候眉梢都是挑起来的，像极了一个耀武扬威挥爪子的猫。  
“嗯我知道啊。”我想我并没有如她的意失望或是暴躁吧，她的表情产生了震惊，“你知道？”  
工作了这么久，病人的话中有多少成分掺假我还是分辨的出来的，何况和她接触了这么久，她根本不是一个第一面就会向别人敞开心扉的人。  
“那…”她突然亮起了眼睛，凑到了我面前，“你打算怎么惩罚我呢，主人？”  
她是个sub，虽说这真是一件天作之合的事情，只是我原先一直将她归纳为bart，是因为她这样的性子实在是太折磨人了。  
她知道你的底线，也从不会被你完全的驯服，但是会满足你的渴求同时达到自我的圆满。她能很好的掌控原则面前的度，甚至说，她才是那个操纵关系的人。  
“好。”我站了起来，“脱光，双手抱头，去镜子前跪着。”  
她没有别的sub羞耻的样子，甚至可以说很迅速的就将自己脱光了，白净的身子跪在了镜子前，粉红蓓蕾接触到冷空气迅速有些挺硬。  
“谁让你找了垫子。”  
我昂贵价格买来的貂绒，被她扑在了腿下。  
黑色的教鞭点在了她的手腕上，那里又新舔了几条伤疤，暗红色的痂，而起初的旧伤显然是被人扣了，有些新长出的地方还是粉色的皮，而还有些是因为残暴的扣弄，再度破裂，带着细小的血痕。  
“三道，一个，二十。”  
没有征求意见，只是在通知。  
教鞭扬起风，七成力，没有热身，直直打在她身后。  
她一声痛哼，身子晃了晃，调整好，继续跪着。  
棍状物体受力面集中，也是令痛感增加的东西，破风声和她的声音交织，没有停顿，每一下教鞭落下都是实打实的痕迹。停下手的时候，原先还是白嫩的臀部，已经交错了数道，臀峰红肿，而她跪着的双腿也微微颤抖。  
工具是早就摊放在桌子上了。  
“选一个吧，然后趴好。”翘起了腿，坐上了沙发。  
“我要这个。”她递过来的是戒尺，相对于别的工具来说，这个东西确实杀伤力偏小。  
看了她一眼，将人拽过来按在膝盖上，“好，那我们不用这个。”  
手中握着的热熔胶挥下去的时候，如愿以偿听见她的惨叫。  
“一百，忍着。”  
已经脆弱的皮肤上再度叠加痛感，由着那些细密的伤口重叠，最后变得淤青，泛紫。她吸气，反抗，我并没有按的很紧，她也始终并没有从我膝上下去。  
她受的住的，我知道。  
就像总有孩子会哭闹着想要得到大人注意一样，她所想要的，不过也就是这一顿责罚罢了。  
“已经过了一百了！”她带着哭腔想挣扎，可工具依旧落的急，足足又加了三十多下才停，我摸着她，无不腹黑的语气，“谁让你用我的貂来当垫子了呢？”  
手腕一痛，是她气呼呼的咬了过来。  
捏住了她的嘴和她接吻，口腔还有淡淡的血腥味，是她刚刚又咬破了自己的唇。  
混合着生理泪水的咸涩，摸去她下身的湿滑。  
“啧，上面哭就算了，怎么下面也哭起来了。”  
她嘟囔了一句，尽可能地往我身上凑，揽住我的脖颈就撒娇，捻起纸巾细细为她擦了一遍，不排除我恶意的戳弄她的敏感点，湿哒哒的纸巾被我丢下，她软绵绵叫着我的名字。  
“自己弄湿，我就上你。”  
她跪坐着，眼角还是红的，委屈巴巴的样子，然后伸手拉我，“帮我。”  
带着光裸的她又走回了镜子前，握住她的手放在她的胸上。  
镜子中出现的两个女人，一个红肿着屁股，一个衣冠楚楚，白净的肉体和黑色的衣服呈现出明显的对比。  
“感受你自己的身体，去爱抚，给自己带来欲望，看看你自己，压抑得不到任何快感。”  
乳晕在指尖忽隐忽现，双腿交错着，臀部和身材的曲线显得更加完美，她仰着头娇喘着，靠在我的怀中。轻轻吻着她的发，她反握住了我的手，含在了嘴里，小舌不住的吮吸搅弄，如同在吃一样美味。  
“你看，湿了。”  
被她口水包裹的手指拿了出来，放在了她的小腹处。  
笑了出来，“赖皮鬼。”手指探入。  
她满足的发出叹息，已经顾不上什么貂不貂了，地上的冰凉能刺激着体温骤深的热感，她跪趴着，肌肤上的印记格外刺激着感官，体毛早便是剃了的，光滑的下身还带着粉。两根手指进入，她跟随着抽送晃动着，而胸前也跟着形成一片乳浪。  
扬起巴掌去拍打那已经明显受伤的翘臀，含着手指的小穴也跟着一个紧缩。  
“痛呐…”她哭唧唧的样子。  
“可你分明夹的很紧，安安就是个小骗子。”  
翻过来她，面对面的进入，穴内的温度是滚热的，搓揉着她的胸，大多数男人无法让女人得到阴(道的高潮，手指的灵活性和持久性就显得格外重要。手指不断翻搅着媚肉，她迎合地抬高了臀部。安安高潮要来的时候主人、姐姐胡乱地叫着，腿根倏而绷直，手指能清楚感受到那层壁膜在颤抖，大量的液体从那里涌出，沾湿我的掌心，她的腿根。  
可一次还不够。  
她还在高潮的余韵之中，双眼失神，掰开她的双腿，毫不留情的揉捻起肉瓣之间的小核。  
“不行，哈啊，别……”这个时候的女人哪里有反抗能力。  
再度哆哆嗦嗦看她达到高潮，汁液四溅到地板和垫子上去。  
“今天很好。”我抱住了她。  
她还带着汗渍，黏糊糊的，身体不再僵硬，反而将我抱得很紧。我知道，只有这个时候的她，坚硬封闭的内心才会稍稍打开一道缝隙，让那沉闷的东西喘一口气，可如果这个时候你想趁机再进一步，那警惕的小东西就会砰地一声关上门，缩回去。  
我们每个人都是病人，心底都有一块或大或小的黑暗，无药自医，只有自己。  
调教后无所顾忌的性/爱是结束仪式，这是她想得到的发泄以及我私心要获取的欲望。  
她周身被红绳捆绑住吊在架子上的时候，她的乳尖被架子弄到充血的时候，她敏感地带皆被震动玩具刺激的时候。欲望是一种毒药，要么你控制它，要么被它控制。  
我无法感同身受的体会她发病时的绝望，我所能做的只是尽可能的用我们双方都能接受的方法，分散她的注意力。  
抑郁症的人，往往会因为一件微不足道的小事变成最后一根稻草，有人说那是因为心理不够强大，可这世上，不是所有人都那么坚强。  
“你说人，为什么活着那么累呢。”躺在我怀中的时候她问过我这样的问题。  
“因为孤独就是长大啊。”  
“那你呢，为什么对我这么好。”她翻身上来，跨坐在我身上。  
配合地由着她摆弄，“因为我喜欢你。”  
因为我无法救你，我只能在你这漂浮不定的人生旅程中让你有一段做自我的时间。不需要带上面具，不需要强忍，不需要伪装。  
“但你从来不会监督我吃药，哼，坏医生。”她开始舔舐我的胸口，尖锐的牙齿刺着肌肤有些痛。  
我开始抚摸她滑嫩的大腿，“因为但凡你活着，都会有人想要救你。”  
即使你不需要，即使你并不想被拯救。  
她的身体吞进了我的手指，“可你就是我的药。”  
我们不再说话，风吹起房间的窗帘，剩下的只有疯狂交/媾的声音，她的舌头钻入我的口腔，灵巧地我丝毫不怀疑她可以用舌头打樱桃结。  
安安第一次爽约了复诊，我打了几乎一晚上的电话都显示关机。  
我并不知道她住在哪，她也从未说过，事实上我们可能更像炮/友，我这里是她想来就来想走就走的居容所。  
我的手机再度被打通的时候，是一个陌生的女声。  
那个女孩是她的朋友，她是这样称呼自己身份的。  
她和安安一点都不一样，她阳光，活泼，还带着一份对这个世界的热爱和纯真，安安其实也活泼，可你和她相处久了之后会发现，那份阳光照不进她的眼眸。  
“我知道她有抑郁症，可是我觉得没有太严重……”  
“平时看她真的很开心，我不知道她会这样。”  
“她手机里的联系人只有你……备注写着医生……”  
那一日我们还讨论过网上突然活起来的段子，把一个人的备注改成舍曲林，代表没有这个人就活不下去。安安当时一本正经，她摇摇头说，没有人会是我的舍曲林。  
“今天早上的时候，她从楼顶跳下来了，同时还服用了大量的安眠药，我们赶到的时候，已经……”  
她的声线都在颤抖。  
我陷入了沉默，耳边只剩下她的啜泣声。  
不知道过了多久，我开口的时候，发现嗓音已经喑哑了。  
“安她…有留下什么话吗。”如果是安的话，走到了这一步，大概没有什么想说的了吧。  
“有。”女孩抬起头。  
安说。  
——如果我还有生命体征，别救我，谢谢。

第二个故事：  
我是个医生，我收容着我的病人们带给我的负情绪。  
安的葬礼很简陋，她的父母在看见她所有的病历后，面上的神色是我无法去形容的悲戚。或许他们此刻在后悔为什么没有给予孩子更多的关心，但现在又有什么用呢。  
时隔三个月，我遇见了Leo，他的真名也好听，只是我更喜欢这样称呼他。  
那是一个笑起来很腼腆的大男孩，事情还要从一款圈子里盛名的软件说起。  
大量外在带着骗/炮的幌子涌入平台的用户，让这一摊原本平静的水起了波澜，有些人一边怒骂着恶心肮脏，一边在自己的动态配上收奴的图。  
这个时候，是Leo主动点开了对话。  
一段并不是很短的自我介绍，头像也是一个看上去很干净的男生照片，虽然遮去了脸，也不难看出身材很好。  
看了眼距离，两公里内，勾起了唇角。  
男生的态度很好，谦卑中又带着一份刚好的警惕，你来我往的作答中，一些简讯的消息便被套了出来。  
聊得甚欢的第二天。  
“您可以收我吗。”  
这句话的出现以及在预料之中了。  
手指停顿在了对话框，在工作压力之下，我的确需要依靠这些东西来分散去我的压力，但这并不仅是一个单方面泄欲的东西。  
恍神之间，对面已经发来了很多对话。  
“您给我的感觉和别人不一样，您没有架子，您也会耐心听我说话，我会证明给您看……”  
“几公里的距离远比几百公里有安全感……”  
“我不求一开始就和您相处的很好，但可以试试……”  
“您……”  
字里行间带着小心和不确定，晾了人够久的时间后，我告诉他。  
“考察期。”  
有时候人与人之间的缘分就是这么妙不可言的东西，我的诊室来了一个男孩子，是被父母送来的，他的父亲看上去是个独裁的人，一脸嫌弃和鄙夷的把儿子按在座位上。  
“医生，你给看看，他指定有什么心理毛病，一天到晚喜欢一些什么SM。”  
“我说了很多次了这只是个人爱好！”他抬头，看见桌子后的我，突然愣了一愣。  
“闭嘴，就是有病。”男人二话不说扇了他后脑一巴掌。  
皱皱眉，“您可以先去外面休息一会，我们的诊治需要绝对安静的环境，也更方便我们了解情况。”  
男人看了看我，又恨恨瞪了一眼儿子，关门走了出去。  
我看着面前男生脖子上熟悉的吊坠，玩了玩笔，漫不经心地启唇，“Leo。”  
从未想过会在这样的情况下见面，那个我已经面对了很多天的头像上，鸡血藤做的吊坠。  
他和想象中一样干净，甚至有些局促不安，在座位上扭动了好几下，有些羞赧，“…姐。”  
我招手让他过来，尚且带着消毒水气息的布巾蒙住了他的眼睛，他顺从的跪在了我的面前，指尖抚摸着他的棱角，手指顺着他的唇滑进去，他也乖巧的含住。  
“你看，你的父亲还在外面等着你，而你却在这里做什么？”  
“在…唔…在……”  
“你在被你的医生玩弄，你像一条狗一样跪在她面前。”  
凑着他的耳边，一字一句毫不留情面。  
“只要…只要您想，我永远都是您的狗……”他未曾说完一句话，口腔内的手指已经动起来。  
“你就喜欢这样是吗，这样的治疗你很喜欢是吗，这么快就有反应了嗯？”裤裆那鼓起的一坨，他双腿蹭了蹭，含的更紧。垂眸，捏住了他胸前的凸起。隔着布料的触感远比肌肤直接的接触要刺激，他的呼吸跟着加重。  
“你说，你爸等下要是进来看见你现在这样会有什么反应？”  
他模糊不清地喊着，我手上的动作却愈发加重，“错了。”跪着的腿也发抖，有些轻微幅度的蹭动，他的耳根也跟着泛红，几乎有些错乱叫我的圈名。  
“错了。”  
近在咫尺，我几乎能感到他的呼吸停滞了一瞬间。  
“……主人？”  
似乎是带着疑问，就在那一瞬间，捏着乳尖的手灵巧的转动了一下。  
他闷哼一声，双手撑地，哆嗦成一团来。  
解开他眼上的束缚，“这样都能射出来么，弄干净。”丢了湿巾给他，转身去洗手。  
他缓了很久，眸中有光。  
“主人。”  
他看着我，诚恳而坚定。  
Leo发现自己这个倾向的时候还是在初中，校园欺凌让他抬不起头来，可是当倒在女生的裙摆下的时候，他可耻的发现他居然有奇异的快感。或许和他从小没有母亲有关，他恋痛，他沉迷鞭笞，沉迷于屈服。先前约过手黑的女主，将他抽的浑身皮开肉绽，他抱着自己舔舐伤口，满足而慰藉，便也是这一次没有瞒住自己的父亲。在老一辈眼中，这就是个病态，好端端的儿子变成了这样，父亲气得无话说，打也打了骂也骂了，只能把他送来医院。  
可对于Leo来说，这些已经成为他生活中必不可少的一部分，他渴望救赎，或者说，他渴望被爱。  
我一向认为，工具只是个辅佐性的东西，如果你要臣服我，我需求的是你的身心，而不单单只是个肉体，我要你从灵魂开始，周身都被打满我的烙印。  
医院是一个最好调教的地方，任何工具和消毒器械都完全具备。  
完全空出了下午的时间，窗帘封闭的办公室，白色衬衣散开的男生，两条长腿赤裸裸暴露在空气中，双手被胶带缠在病床与桌子分割的帘杆上。褐红的茱萸上分别夹着一个夹子，嘴里还塞着银色的口枷。  
空心针管在白炽灯下反射出冰冷，沾了碘伏的棉棒涂上他的乳/尖，夹子被不怜惜的扯下来，他小声哼着，身体下意识躲了躲。  
“就一下，不会痛的。”  
哄着他，像是对待一个不大的孩子。  
他想合嘴，可是无法做到，还有口水顺着他的嘴角流下，带出最屈辱也淫糜的画面。  
已经充血肿胀起来的乳尖，轻轻捏住，不再给他准备的时间，手上的针一穿而过，随后是金色的小环，一个铃铛挂在上面，可爱至极。只有轻微的血珠渗出，满意地替他涂上药膏，另一边也如法炮制。  
他身体动，铃铛跟着响。  
抚摸他柔软的发丝以作鼓励，“good boy。”  
取下口枷，取了些许混了葡萄糖的水喂给他。  
“主人……”他小声唤着，眼睛湿濡。  
“我倒是忘了。”手放到了他的下身，“我们的Leo，还憋着在啊。”  
锁状的东西，精确禁锢住了他的欲望，无法释放，也无法熄灭。那像是一撮很小的火苗，在你心底挠痒般的骚动，更会刺激的愈发想要。  
小巧的钥匙替他开了锁，那东西已经憋得不像话了，仅是轻轻套弄一下，顶端就兴奋地分泌出不少液体来。  
“憋着。”挡住了要喷薄而出的欲望，“弄脏了这里，你知道后果的。”  
他大口喘息着，浑身的肌肉都绷得死紧，在调动全身的感官来忍住想要释放。  
“你是谁的。”  
照料了茎体，囊袋自然也不能空着。  
“唔，主人您……的……”  
他抖得狠了，而我手上的动作持续加大，在最关键的一下之后又停下，周而复始了好几次，空调房都无法阻止他头上的汗珠。  
速度逐渐变快，他的喘息也在耳边不断响起。  
男孩子的娇喘声一向是好听的，那些从喉口散发出的无法压抑的样子，轻促，尾音又带着上扬，当真悦耳至极。  
“现在，你可以射/了。”  
几乎是话音刚落，就有热流喷射到了掌心中。  
他眼眸中倒映着我的模样，几十秒的失神，他的胸膛上下起伏。  
“主人……”  
他口中似乎只剩下这几个字，低头看了看，又看看我的神色，不知道该说什么。  
带着他的白灼的手掌伸向他面前，“舔干净。”  
事情的转变几乎是直线反转的，Leo混圈子的好友突然和他翻了脸，那些往日发出去的照片变成了一把又一把插向人身上的利刃。  
他的家人，他的同学，他的朋友。  
一夕之间，一切都是这样陌生。  
——“我没有你这样的儿子，滚。”  
——“好恶心啊。”  
——“我说，你那么喜欢这些，跪下来舔舔我的头？”  
Leo休了学，砸掉了手机，我带他回了我的家。  
他坠入了黑暗，拉着我一起。  
每天下班回家的项目都是娱乐的，他是一个无比忠诚的对象，我花了大价钱把地上铺满了毯子，方便Leo可以戴着毛绒的尾巴，随处爬行。  
散鞭的尾稍甩在他的腰腹之间，从背脊到大腿根处，皆是红痕。  
“Award。”  
扑倒在床上，跨坐在他身上，把他纳入体内。  
Dom并不是没有欲望，在双方都愉悦安全的情况下，放纵自己最原始的想法。  
肉刃破开身体最柔软娇嫩的地方，他无疑是温柔的，笨拙地讨好，生怕我有一丝不舒服。他双手撑着床，腰腹挺动，不得不说年轻男生的持久和朝气是别的年纪的人无法比拟的，他的尺寸并不算惊人，但每一次都能准确撞到内壁的软肉上。持续地撞击下，逐渐软了身子不再自己动，伏在他身上，轻声在他耳边叫着他的名字，然后一同达到高潮。  
“主人，我厉害吗。”温顺的小宠物总是喜欢在这个时候翘一下尾巴。  
“嗯。”适当的时候还是不能吝啬夸奖。  
“要不主人吃掉我吧。”  
他突然说了这样一句话，显然并不是一时兴起。  
我看向他。  
“主人是我唯一的光了。”他抱着我，声音低沉而绝望，“我想永远和主人在一起。”  
我没有回复他这个问题，他也没有再提，我们还是会时不时做/爱，可他眼里的光亮在一点点黯淡下去。我知道，他和他父亲这个梗无法跨越。  
晚上下班回家的时候，桌面上难得换成了烛光晚餐，他光着身子，系了一个围裙。  
浴室的浴缸放满了水，我们面对面做在里面，我的双膝跪在他的腿侧，上下起伏，水和空气进入体内发出气泡声。  
“你想好了是吗。”尽管他藏的很好了，我还是看见了那反光的手术刀。  
呻吟逐渐加大，他第一次主动吻了我的唇，铁锈味在空气中晕染开。  
我听见Leo说。  
“我爱你。”  
你吃过生鱼片吗，有些餐厅为了保持新鲜，会现场将鱼宰杀，剔出最嫩的肉来，冰冻的口感，只需要加上一点点酱料，吞下去，还是最新鲜的味道。  
肌肉和纹理是清晰的，骨髓也很鲜美。  
我不知道我躺了多久，耳边的声音很嘈杂，似乎有很多人的喧闹声，远远地，有警车和救护车的声音响起。

第三个故事：

我是个医生，可他们却说我有病。  
医者，不自医。  
当我躺在往日无比熟悉的病床上，双手双脚都被绑住的时候，我的内心一片平静。  
他们说我杀了人，说我精神状态很差，等待我的，会是无休止的牢狱生活吗。  
“晚上好。”  
这个声音……  
心脏骤然缩紧。  
是他。  
白大褂的他，永远一副生人勿近的模样，泪痣衬着他一双眼睛格外桃花，那里面似是有千年的陈酿。  
他走了过来，颇为娴熟的掰开了我的腿，我知道，我的病服下面是真空状态。他拿着剪刀剪开了我的裤子，有冰凉的仪器进入了我的体内。  
那是医院的扩阴器，一般用作检查。  
“变态！”  
他笑了笑，“你也不是第一天认识我了，何况，你不比我还变态吗？”  
是。  
这是他的医院，我任何的小动作都逃离不了他的掌心。几年前，他也是这样捆着我，夺走了我的第一次。我们不是恋爱关系，不是炮友，什么都不是，唯一有的联系

“林院，您看这病人的情况……”  
“她还是在自己的臆想中出不来，处方药需要再加强。”  
“是…可是她真的杀掉了…自己的男朋友吗？”  
远处的阳台上，穿着白大褂的男人，没有再接话，他的眼角，有一颗小小的痣。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在末尾：  
BDSM 这个详情请百度，我解释了很多遍。  
Dom，掌控者，统治者。  
Sub，顺服者。  
Bart，喜欢违抗命令的sub，像孩子一样（大概解释，并不全面）。  
秀色，被你吃掉，从某种程度上来说和冰恋（恋尸）一样。  
圈地自萌（不是），不喜可绕道，对开学这么开心的事情总要写一点刀庆祝一下吧。  
结尾，开放式结局，可以当做一切都是女主的臆想，其实她只是一个杀了对象的杀人法；也可以当成一切都是真实发生过的，那么，是谁在撒谎？


End file.
